


Valentine's Day 2015

by Decaykid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ByThePhoenix, Closet Sex, Multi, PWP, The Lovable Agent Coulson, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for ByThePhoenix. Written for her story The Loveable Agent Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByThePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Loveable Agent Coulson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086468) by [ByThePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix). 



The heart shaped lights casts the entire room and everything in it in a soft red shade. The light bounces of the red, pink, gold and silver garland, the variously shaped cupid and hearts hanging from the ceiling and placed about the room and furniture, and gives things the environment a surreal glow. Jess feels as though she's in a dream, surrounded by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best. She glances about the large and filled room.

While Jess is standing at the refreshments table, gingerly sipping at her punch, Bucky is on the other side, petting and cooing the puppy she'd brought to the party. Down on the other end appeared to be Pepper and Tony in the midst of a fight, though everyone in the room knows they'd be okay by the time the party is over. Closest to them on the dance floor are Bobbi and Jemma, who are dancing a bit silly, but seem to be enjoying themselves and each other. Next to them is Skye and Tripp, who are laughing with the girls, and dancing somewhat awkwardly. Jess finds herself smiling, the two have just started their relationship. It'll take a bit of time for them to sort things out. Towards the back of the dance floor, and furthest away from where Jess is, is Natasha and Clint, the cool kids who believe they are above dancing, and would rather watch everyone else and laugh at them, though silently wishing the other would ask them to dance.

In the center of it all is the 'Singles Club': Thor, who is having the time of his life, Bruce, who looks like he reluctantly got dragged into all of this, Hunter, who isn't quite drunk enough to be dancing with a bunch of dudes, and Mack, Fitz and Ward, who are not-so-secretly in a relationship together. The men are all dancing, whooping and hollering and having entirely too much fun, and too much alcohol. Behind them and guarding the entrance are Victoria Hand and Melinda May. They're the only two besides Bucky who aren't dressed up and are here more in case a situation should pop up then to actually enjoy the party (though the former is most likely a guise to get them to do the latter.) The two women are huddled closer than necessary whispering to each other now and again, and seem to be playing the same observation game as Clint and Natasha, but less drunk.

And of course, last but not least are Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers and Phil Coulson huddled together in conversation not quite on the dance floor and not quite by the table where Jess and Bucky are. She's certain the men must be swapping stories, and that neither Sam nor Coulson's missions compare to the Captain's old war stories. She imagines Steve is retelling them, and that Sam and her boyfriend are listening intently, leaning in to hear him over the thumping music and the men's loud yelling on the dance floor, absorbing every word that comes from the war veteran's lips. Though Jess completely understands Coulson's enthusiasm, she can't help but feel a little put off. It's Valentine's Day after all. The holiday of romance, spent telling your loved ones that you care for them and though they constantly tell each other that they love one another, and show it through acts both physical or other wise, she still wants to spend it with him.

As she takes another sip of her punch, she peers over her shoulder at Coulson's back, of his broad shoulders underneath his suit and the strong line of his back. Her eyes trail down to the seat of his pants and she imagines her hand cupping and grabbing his ass. She shudders, and her eyes focus on him. The same light that's turned to room red and illuminates Coulson in the same soft, crimson glow, the light just dark enough to pitch shadows beneath his cheek and brow bones, enunciating his facial features. It's then he smiles at something that's said between the three men, and it's bright and beautiful and it melts Jess from the inside out. Unable to take it anymore, she places her half finished punch on the table beside her.

"Hey Bucky, can you do me a favor?" She asks, speaking loudly and as clear as she can to be heard over the music. He slowly tears his eyes from the fluffy bundle of joy in his arms and and brings his gaze to meet hers. Figuring that's as much of a reaction as she'll get from from, she continues on, "Do you mind watching the puppy for me? I need to go take care of something for a bit!"

She thinks she sees a flicker of something pass through his eyes, and the ghost of a smile touches his lips. Jess finds herself smiling at him in turn.

"Thanks! I won't be too long!"

She eagerly crosses the distance to Coulson and places her hand on his back between his shoulder blades as she steps up beside him.

"Ah, there you are honey. I was beginning to wonder where you went off to."

"Hello Jess, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," Sam says as he holds out his hand to greet her.

"Hello," she says politely, and shakes his hand. "I'd really like to talk but Steve," She turns her attention to him as she speaks his name, "I was wondering if it's okay if Coulson gives me a tour of the Tower?"

"Oh! Not at all! In fact, I'd love to accompany you. I can-"

"Oh don't be silly," Jess replies, waving her hand. "My boyfriend has taken up enough of your time. Please, spend some time with your friends."

"Oh. Okay then," Steve replies, sounding somewhat dejected.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back soon," she teases as Coulson loops his arm through hers and leads her away. As they head for the doors, Tony shouts something from the dance floor, apparently having made up with Pepper, though the pair only catches _'Don't you'_ and _'in my bed'_.

The sound immediately dissipates once they've stepped out into the hall and the doors slide shut behind them. The sudden contrast makes Jess's ears ring. The two walk in silence for a bit, simply enjoying the others company.

"So, does it look like how you remember?"

"Hmm?"

"Though it's probably different in this context."

"What are you talking about?" Jess asks, a bit concerned but mostly amused.

"You know... the comics. From your world. Is it better than that?"

"Oh yes! I never imagined it was anything like this." She halts in her steps, deciding they've come far enough. Feeling the tug on his arm as she abruptly stops, Coulson peers over his shoulder curiously at her.

"It doesn't matter much, really, because I don't really care to see it."

"What? Then why did you..."

Jess does a quick sweeping glance before she steps to the side and opens the door to the closet in the hallway, dragging Coulson in with her. There isn't much room in the small space and it leaves their bodies pressed in all the right places.

"I'm sorry, I know we have plans afterwards, but I just need you now."

Her breasts are pressed between them and practically spilling out and when Jess reaches down to stroke him through his pants, she finds he's already hard.

"I suppose a little appetizer of the main course wouldn't hurt."

"As long as we save dessert for last," she replies with a wink.

They quickly fall into habit. As Coulson wraps his arms around her waist to hike her up, she wraps her legs around him to secure her in place. She wraps one arm around his neck and leans forward, supporting her weight against him so she can pull her dress up to bunch atop her thighs, leaving her open and wanting for Coulson. With Jess clinging to him, Coulson can't quite see what he's doing and fumbles with his zipper, but he eventually gets it open and his cock springs free. He moves his hand up to Jess's wet opening, raising a teasing eyebrow at her, though he's no room to talk, and with his hand on his cock and her hand holding herself open to him, he finally thrusts into her. Jess reaches up for the shelves above their head to better steady herself against him, and Coulson leans with his shoulders propped up by the wall, and his feet pressed against the opposite wall, leaving him diagonally in the closet, so he can better support Jess.

As he moves out and back in, Jess buries her face into the crook of his shoulder and neck, loosing her moans somewhere in the fabric of his blazer. As he thrusts, slow and first, then quick with each reentry, he places soft, wet kisses on her neck just below her ear. Jess's arms strain as she holds on to the shelves, her fingers ache as her nails dig into the plaster but she hangs on, grinding down on Coulson to meet him blow for blow. Beneath her she feels his body shaking from the exertion of the extra physical activity. Just when they feel they can't handle anymore, they come, first Jess then Coulson, and after he's emptied himself into her, he pulls out, and she slides back down to the floor. They stay there a moment, panting, sweating, and clasped in the others embrace.

"That was wild," Jess says, once she has her voice back.

"Yeah," Coulson replies fondly. "Everything is wild when I'm with you." He give her a soft kiss atop her head, then straightens up.

"C'mon. I need to give you some kind of tour, because I'm sure Steve will ask you about it later."

They resituate their clothing and carefully crack the door, peering out to make sure it's safe. When they spot no one around they exit into the hall, and hand in hand, continue on their way.


End file.
